Roses and Vampires
by KatieKamijo808
Summary: This is a fictional story I created between myself and the J Rock singer, KAMIJO. Please just remember I have made up some things to add into the story, so everything in here might be completely fictional.
1. Chapter 1

I tapped my foot to the beat of the music – the very _catchy_ and _amazing_ music ever. I finally spotted my bag and grinned. Quickly dodging young children and adults, I made my way to the luggage claim and grabbed my bag. After going through another painfully long process, I was finally out in the open, breathing in the air of Japan. I pulled out my phone – which I had just gotten not two months before – and looked at the email from my teacher. We were meeting in front of the airport. I shrugged and looked up. I spotted some of the other students from my school, and approached them, sighing.

"_Katie!"_

I covered my ears and then was pushed gently as my friend jumped on me. I grinned and laughed. "Don't act like a fool. You're going to scare the children." I motioned to a few kids who had been brave enough to come and look at the foreign students. They looked at me and one of them grinned a large, toothless grin. I smiled back, even though I really don't like my smile. They all shrieked and ran away, but the one lingered. He waved before running with them. I chuckled and turned to my friend who was sucked into the milieu.

"Emma, stop standing in the middle of the walkway." I teased and pulled my friend to the side. She gasped and bowed in apology to an irritated group of citizens. I took this time to look around myself. Japan was _beautiful._ There were shops and people and cars and… I just loved the place! I was getting giddy and I let out a giggle as my eye caught a store of some sort. It was farther down the road, so I squinted to read the sign. It looked like it said "Entertainment." I really wanted to go buy music and movies and books as souvenirs for my twin sister, but it was a voice that pulled me back to the group.

"Okay! We all know our groups! We're going to go find the bus, which is down the street. That will be in ten minutes. If you'd like to look around, then _please_ stay on this street. Meet back here in seven minutes, okay?" Everyone nodded and Mrs. Randall smiled. "Okay. Go explore. Just, stay in a group of two at least. Be back in seven minutes!" She yelled over the moving crowd of students.

"It's too bad that Jayda and John couldn't come." Emma pouted as she looked around, hooking her arm in mine.

I smiled. "They'll get another chance… at least, I _hope_ they will." I mumbled, and then my eye caught the entertainment store again. I smiled. "Let's go there!" I said, and dragged Emma with me before she could protest.

"Oh, Katie! Look! It's the newest Kuroshitsuji manga!" Emma squealed and I instantly ripped my eyes away from the selection of Yaoi mangas.

I grinned and picked up a copy. "Wow! It's _brand new._" I said and examined the cover, and then I looked at Emma. I had just met her that year. I had _at least_ six classes with her. We were still just freshmen, but she was another close friend of mine. Of course there was Macayla, who was my_ one and only_ best friend, but if I didn't have Macayla, Emma would have the spot. She knew all of my deepest darkest secrets, and I knew hers.

She was my height, maybe even shorter. She had long dirty-blonde hair – which I _really_ wanted but knew I could never have. She had bright golden-brown eyes and a large, perfect smile. She was tan and skinny and… I just yearned to be her sometimes. She was so beautiful and I… wasn't. I was short – five foot seven to be exact – with chest-length auburn hair and hazel eyes. I wasn't very tan, but then again, nobody in my family is really _tan._ I wasn't skinny, well; I wasn't as skinny as Emma. I had lost weight since the beginning of the school year again, and I was actually pretty skinny.

As I was staring off into space, I snapped myself out of my thinking and shivered. It was then that I noticed what my eyes were laying on. I gasped and squealed skipping over. Emma frowned and followed me. "What is-? Oh, Kamijo. Katie, I think you're _too_ obsessed with that man." She said as she plucked one of his new albums off the stand.

I gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. "At least I _admit_ I'm obsessed. He's perfect! Plus, he's… he's perfect okay?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Grab what you want. We only have eight minutes left."

I sighed and waited behind the long line of people. I looked at my watch and frowned. "We won't have enough time! What is _taking_ them so long?" I grumbled and looked at Emma who had a large stack of my Yaoi mangas. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I made you carry those." I said and chuckled.

Emma smiled. "As long as I get to read them with you."

We both erupted in a fit of laughter, and then I sighed and pulled my phone out. "I'm going to text Mrs. Randall and tell her we'll be late. Plus, I bet she won't mind." I shrugged and sent her a text. After moving up four steps in line I got her reply. I smiled. "She said to just meet her at the hotel and gave me the address. Sweet!"

Emma got waved down by one of the workers and she looked at me. "I'll be right back." I nodded and watched her until she was out of sight, then sighed. I looked at the album, and then flipped it over, looking at the song names. I grinned. It was strange to think that a year ago I had found out who Kamijo was and instantly fell in love, not only with his voice, but him. It was sad to admit that I was in love with an idol, _especially_ one from a different country than my own.

A moment later someone poked my side and I squeaked, looking at the source of the poking. Emma giggled and held up the sack. "I bought your manga."

I gaped at her. "What?! But I'm still in _line!_ Emma! You should have taken me with you!"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know why they chose me out of all these people, but I guess you'll just have to wait, unless you don't want to buy the CD?"

Emma grinned and I flushed. "No! Absolutely not! This may be the _only_ time I can buy _anything_ Kamijo!"

Emma sighed and waved her hand around. "_Fine._ I'll wait with you."

I kept my eyes on the album the whole time we moved, my eyes glued to the beautiful face of Kamijo. I blushed and then noticed I was at the register. I sneered and set the album on the counter then pushed it over. I instantly switched my language to Japanese. "Hey! I've been waiting in line for over twenty minutes! My _friend_ even got her stuff before-." I looked up and my eyes grew wide. I was speechless. It… it couldn't be true?

The man stared up at me with wide, beautiful blue eyes, even though the blue was fake. His hair was dyed a blonde, still that wonderful blonde. I blushed. "O-Oh my… I'm so sorry! I… I didn't realize-!" I hesitated then bowed a low bow. "I apologize for that. Please forgive me Kamijo." I was shaking of excitement and fear. I risked a glance at the man. Kamijo was still staring at me with wide eyes, then his lips twitched and he grinned, breaking out into a laugh.

His laugh was like the heavens. It was so, _mesmerizing_. I smiled and stood up straight. After his laughter ceased, I bit my lip. "Again, I apologize. I didn't understand you would be here today. I'm a _huge_ fan, by the way. I just got here from America." I admitted.

Kamijo smiled and nodded. "Well then, I hope you like Japan so far?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh, absolutely. I've always wanted to come to Japan. It's always been on my bucket list."

Kamijo nodded, his smile still bright. "I see. Well, I accept your apology. Now, have you purchased this yet? Or are you going to purchase it after I sign it?"

I blushed. "I was waiting all this time to buy it, so after you… sign it…"

Kamijo nodded. "Well then, this CD will be my treat." He winked. "Don't worry about buying it." He looked at the shop clerk who nodded and smiled.

"Okay." The shop clerk scribbled something on a notepad and nodded at Kamijo, who at this point was writing in the album.

"What's your name princess?"

I blushed and stammered. "K-Katie. My name is Katie." I smiled shyly. It was then that I noticed Emma was standing next to me, acting completely normal. I glared at her and she frowned, and then stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Kamijo's hand moving against the album.

After a moment, he closed the album and smiled at me, handing it to me. "Here you are Katie. It was a pleasure meeting you. Would you like a picture?"

I grinned. "May I?"

He nodded and chuckled. "Of course. Do you have a camera or phone?"

I nodded and quickly slid my phone out, handing it to Emma. "My friend can take it, if that's okay with you?"

Kamijo nodded and stood. "Of course." He stepped around and smiled at how much shorter I was then him, then put his hand on my back and looked at the camera. I followed his gaze and slid my arm to his back. Three heartbeats later, a flash showed and Emma nodded.

"Wow! The picture is so perfect!" I squealed and danced.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Stop dancing. You'll _scare the children._"

She smirked and I looked at her with narrow eyes. I laughed. "Oh be quiet!"

She laughed. "So, what was it like finally meeting your idol?"

I blushed and spoke automatically. "He smelled like the Pillsbury Doughboy's butthole."

Emma erupted in laughter and held her stomach. "No! Stop! It hurts!" After a moment, she calmed down and wiped away tears. "The Pillsbury Doughboy's butthole? I wouldn't have thought of that."

I blushed. "Oh be quiet! I just said what first came to mind…"

Emma giggled and patted my back. "Well, that's a very good observation then Katie. Now, let's hurry and go to the hotel before we miss dinner, okay?"

I chuckled and shook my head, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as I stepped out of the airport. I smiled at all of the familiar sights. Had it really only been six years since I was here last? As I scanned the street, the small entertainment store caught my eye. I smiled and walked to it, dragging my luggage behind me. When I stepped in, I noticed how empty it was compared to the first time I was here.

"Welcome!" I looked up and caught the clerk's eye.

I smile and nodded, switching my language to Japanese almost naturally. "Thank you." The man nodded, then went back to stacking manga on shelves. I walked around and grabbed some latest installments of my Yaoi mangas, then a few other mangas before making my way to the music area.

As I plucked through the music, I recognized some of the bands that I had listened to since the first trip here. I grabbed some of their CDs, and then froze when I found myself at KAMIJO. I hesitated, and then grabbed the latest albums. Of course since I was from America, I wasn't able to get the albums when they were brand new, so I suppose this would have to do.

I went up and purchased all of my items, then left. I took in a deep breath and started making my way to the hotel I was staying at. After I had settled in, I called my friend and told him that I had arrived safely and he shouldn't worry about me. I ended up dozing off eventually, not even realizing it.

I woke to a loud commotion outside my room. I pushed myself up and let my eyes adjust. I checked the time – It was still only six in the afternoon. I groaned and stood up, dizziness quickly taking over. I kept a hand on the wall, as I moved over and opened the door. I looked up and down the hall, and then realized the noise was coming from the first floor. I walked to the railing and looked over.

There were bodyguards pushing _tons_ of people back and then the elevator doors closed. I looked over at the elevator. Who was here that was _this_ big? My attention was turned back to the crowd when I heard a guard barking orders to leave the hotel immediately. I watched the crowd continue to push their way through, until one of the guards threatened to call the police. The crowd dissipated and I sighed, and then heard a thump behind me.

I spun around and saw the man lying on the ground. He was wearing regular dark jeans and a sweatshirt with a picture of one of the Japanese gummy candies. I gasped and quickly crouched down, laying a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Oh! Are you alright sir?" I asked softly. The man looked up at me with dark brown – almost red eyes and let out a quiet sound.

"Tired…" He said.

I nodded. "Tired? Oh! Okay! What's your room number? I'll take you there?"

The man shook his head. "I don't have my key yet… plus, I'm too heavy. You won't be able to carry me."

I bit my lip and looked around, then sighed. "It can't be helped. You can sleep in my room until you're rested enough if you'd like?"

A slight blush showed on the man's face. "B-But… I don't want to burden you Miss…"

I shook my head. "You wouldn't burden me. I'm the one who offered." I smiled. "Now, let's get you in the room."

It had only been three minutes since getting the man into the room, and he was already asleep. I let out a soft sigh and smiled, then made my way to the chair in the corner. I eyed the man and yawned. I was still waking up. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes – thank goodness I hadn't been wearing any makeup – before looking at the man again. Then the realization hit me. The man lying in my bed was Kamijo! I flushed a deep red and hid my face behind my book I had grabbed.

Why hadn't I recognized him right away? Was it because I was still half asleep? I bit my lip. So _he's_ the reason why there were people here trying to get near him. I tapped my foot against the rugged floor and thought. What if his bodyguards came looking for him? Would they think he got kidnapped by a crazy-stalker-fan? I shivered. I hoped that wouldn't happen. I soon fell asleep once again thinking about Kamijo's bodyguards breaking down my door.

I woke up to the sound of running water and lifted my head. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, then looked at the bed. I gasped. Kamijo was gone! I shot out of my seat and looked around the hotel room. My eyes quickly found their way to the bathroom door, which was closed. I could see that the light was on. I sighed with relief and sat back down, letting myself relax.

A moment later, the door swung open, and Kamijo walked out looking rested. I looked up at him and smiled, a slight blush showing on my face. "Good Evening. Did you get enough rest?"

Kamijo flushed and he nodded. "Y-Yes. Thank you again Miss."

I nodded. "Don't mention it! And, don't worry." I put a finger to my lips. "I won't tell anyone about what happened."

He looked relieved and nodded. "Thank you again."

"So, what brings you here? Are you on tour?" I instantly regretted asking.

Kamijo's eyes grew wide and he narrowed his eyes. "Is that the only reason you helped me? Because I'm Kamijo?"

My eyes grew wide and I sat up straight, shaking my head. "N-No! Not at all! To be honest, I was still waking up from a nap when I found you. I hadn't even realized who you were until you were already asleep in here."

Kamijo hesitated, and then nodded. "I feel like you're telling the truth…"

I nodded. "I promise. I mean, I'm a huge fan and all, but that isn't why I helped you. You were so tired; you were asleep by the time you were on the bed…"

Kamijo nodded. "Well then… I'm sorry…"

I shook my head. "Don't apologize! There's nothing you need to apologize for!"

He nodded and smiled a soft smile. "Well then, I'm Kamijo Yuuji." He held out his hand. "You can call me Yuuji if you'd like."

I blushed and stood, taking his hand. "It's a pleasure Yuuji. I'm Katie."

He nodded again. "Katie? Are you from America by chance?"

I nodded and pulled my hand away casually. "Yes. I came here six years ago with my Japanese class, and I really wanted to come back, so I saved up money."

Yuuji nodded and smiled. "That's interesting." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but didn't so I just nodded.

"So, are you hungry at all? I can order us food?"

Yuuji opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance because the door was kicked open. I screamed as a large muscular man walked in with a handgun.

The man froze when he saw Yuuji, then he narrowed his eyes at me and he started yelling. "You really thought you could get away with kidnapping Kamijo?!"


End file.
